Dwight's Dream
by Emily92
Summary: Dwight receives advice from Albus Dumbledore. Dwangela with mentions of MMAD.


**Author's Notes:** If Dwight was to get meaningful advice from someone, I thought it might be Albus Dumbledore. Dwight/Angela, Albus/Minerva. Spoilers if you have not seen "Fun Run," or if you are unaware about what JK Rowling recently said about Dumbldore's sexual orientation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Office, Harry Potter_, or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Dwight's Dream**

Dwight Kurt Shrute entered the house that he shared with his cousin, Mose. He was exhausted; it had been a long day at work, helping Michael and putting up with Jim's immature pranks. The pranks had slightly mellowed recently, but they were still there. The there was the situation with Angela; Dwight preferred not to think about it. That particular evening, Dwight was worn out both physically and mentally.

Dwight stepped into the antique kitchen, to find Mose hard at work.

"Hello Mose," Dwight greeted his favorite relative.

Mose turned to look at Dwight and gave him small smile. Then he went back to work, stirring a purple substance that smelled suspiciously like beet.

"What are you making?" Dwight asked, sitting down at the table.

"Beet soup," Mose replied, "It's almost done."

"Excellent."

"Dwight?" Mose hesitated, as if he was afraid to bring the subject up, "How're things with Angela?" Mose was somewhat frightened of the woman in question, but Dwight had been so upset since Angela had ended things. Mose hoped things would work out okay between the two.

Dwight's face fell, "I would prefer not to respond to that question."

* * *

After eating the delicious beet soup that Mose cooked, Dwight went to bed. It had been a long day. He counted lions (because they were superior to sheep) for ten minutes, give or take. Then, he drifted into dreamland.

He had insignificant dreams about Dunder Mifflin, and Battlestar Galactica. He also dreamt about beating that vile Andrew Bernard at paintball. Dwight was not a fan of bragging, but he could safely say that Bernard would not be playing paintball again anytime soon.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Dwight had nailed him with every shot. Andy had been screaming for mercy.

All of a sudden, Dwight was battling dementors in Hogwarts castle.

_Expecto Patronum!_

_EXPECTO PATRONUM!! _

Dwight was congratulated heartily by Rubeus Hagrid for getting rid of the awful creatures. Dwight and Hagrid then had tea in Hagrid's hut, discussing creatures such as hippogriffs and centaurs. Hagrid had a care of magical creatures class to teach, so Dwight bid him farewell, entered the castle, and wandered through the halls.

At first, Dwight wandered aimlessly, exploring the castle and smiling slightly when he recognized landmarks from the books, such as the portrait of the fat lady. Then, Dwight decided to look for The Mirror of Erised. It would be rather interesting to see what his deepest desires were.

_Where was the mirror located? _Dwight wondered. He remembered when Harry, at age eleven, had first found it; Professor Dumbledore had said that it was being moved to a new location. Dwight could not remember where. However, he finally found it, in a little room near the kitchens. Dwight stared in awe, amazed to actually see this exceptional and brilliant mirror.

He stood in front of it, closing his eyes at first. He was scared to see his deepest desires, whatever they might be. He stood right in front of the mirror with his eyes shut tightly for a significant amount of time. Finally, Dwight slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at himself and Angela standing in front of the house on the beet farm. They held hands, and were both smiling. They looked incredibly happy, happier than Jim and Pam had been when they had first gotten together. Behind them, the house looked exceptional. Dwight had obviously given it a lot of work.

In the background, Mose played with three children that Dwight presumed were his and Angela's. There were two boys and a girl; they all looked about the same age. Perhaps they were triplets. Triplets were common in the Shrute family; Dwight's maternal grandmother had been one. The two boys resembled Dwight; and the girl, with the exception of her brown hair (worn in two braids), looked exactly like Angela.

Dwight raised his right hand to gently touch the mirror. Such a perfect picture it gave, but it did not reflect reality in the slightest. Dwight whimpered sadly.

"Hello Dwight," a voice said from behind him.

Dwight looked behind him and saw Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Dwight said with profound and deep reverence.

"I see you have found the Mirror of Erised," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Yes, sir," Dwight answered, "I hope you don't mind that I've used it.

"Not at all," Professor Dumbledore replied affably, "Care for a sherbet lemon?"

Dwight shook his head.

"Angela says that candy is the work of the devil," Dwight paused, "Angela..."

Dwight's eyes misted up.

"You saw yourself standing next to her in the mirror, didn't you?" Professor Dumbledore asked sadly.

Dwight began to bawl.

"All relationships go through rough patches," Dumbledore comforted Dwight, "I'm sure love will prevail in the end."

Dwight wiped his eyes with his handkerchief (much more efficient then tissue), "Rowling said that you loved Grindelwald unrequitedly."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "Heavens, no. Who is Rowling?"

"The author," Dwight explained, "Fact: you didn't love Grindelwald. Question: did you ever love anybody?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes."

"Who?" Dwight asked curiously.

"My wife, Minerva McGonagall," Dumbledore explained cheerfully, "I still do."

"Phyllis was right, after all," Dwight said softly to himself.

"Dwight?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor?" Dwight replied with utmost respect.

"I remember one time, many years ago; I was in the same situation you are. Minerva and I were engaged, and I did something that upset her greatly."

"What?" Dwight asked, interested in Professor Dumbledore's story.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "I purchased a plot of land without consulting her about it. I wanted to build the perfect house, surprise Minerva, everything. I failed at all of that, except perhaps surprising her, and it was not a pleasant surprise for her. She was upset that I would make such a big purchase without talking to her about it."

"But everything worked out okay for you guys in the end," Dwight observed, "You're happily married."

"As you and Angela will be someday," Professor Dumbledore told Dwight, "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. And I believe that the love that you and Angela share is quite obsessive."

Dwight smiled, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "It was my pleasure, Dwight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. There's a staff meeting in ten minutes, and Minerva hates it when I'm late."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Good luck, Dwight."

* * *

The next morning, Dwight awoke with a smile on his face. He had a feeling that his and Angela's love would finally prevail. Professor Dumbledore did not underestimate the power of obsessive love, and if he didn't, no one should.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

' "Phyllis was right, after all," Dwight said softly to himself.' is an allusion to another story that I wrote, "The Consequences of a Cancelled Comradery Event." Read it if you get a chance; it is also_ Office_ with mentions of _Harry Potter. _Actually, it's pretty _HP _centric. I'll quit shamelessly plugging myself now, ha.

"When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." -- JK Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

Review!!


End file.
